Cross Bizen
Cross Bizen, known as the "World's Most Dangerous Man" and "Anchored Water" by his friend Hunter, is the Captain of the Scalemail Pirates. He is a very powerful swordsman who wields the number 1 and number 2 Meito in the world and has extreme proficiency in swordsmanship. Cross has eaten the Mizu Mizu no Mi Devil Fruit which was chopped up into a salad and fed to him by Hunter who did not know she had cut up a Devil Fruit. Appearance Cross has white hair, green eyes, and can be seen with a smirk on his face everywhere he goes. He wears a gray tank top underneath of a blue jacket and wears dark blue pants with black shoes. Cross can sometimes be seen wearing black gloves into combat on certain occasions. He has a X-shaped bandoleer that connects in the back holding his two swords Lechku and Nechku which he has yet to use during battle. Personality Cross is a very friendly individual who has been seen to make light of situations but has a more serious side which can scare people such as the vendor he bought the Kama Kama no Mi fruit from when he acted serious saying he might arrest the man only to laugh with him afterwards. Cross can be seen as a friendly individual until someone harms one of his crew mates as seen when Bellamy attacked Hunter and Cross attacked Bellamy by smashing him into the ground. He doesn't take lightly to people harming his crew nor his friends and loves the thrill of fighting regardless the strength of his opponent. All Blue Arc Within the past two months, there was an attack at Marineford in the Grand Line. Pirates called the "Scalemail Pirates" invaded Marineford but only one went ashore and attacked the 3rd Regimen with a smile on his face. This man, was Cross Bizen, a pirate from the South Blue who enjoyed fighting above all else and sought out strong foes. The Admiral of the group watched his men fall and Cross pointed a sword at him before saying he was tired and returned to his ship. Due to his attack and sheer negligence for safety of the Marines, considerable damage to the base and equipment he as given a 200 Million Beli Bounty. The next day, the same ship returned, though still weak the Marines took up their positions only to see Cross drop off three notorious pirates and then set sail again leaving behind a not that read: "I expect my money tomorrow, don't keep me waiting or else I'll break some more arms." Cross was accepted as a Bounty Hunter by the Marines shortly after and lowered his Bounty to 1 Million in order to try and keep him around and see if he would continue to bring in Bounties, which he did. Cross brought each of his Bounty Victims alive and dropped them off at that Marine Base every time he caught some. Five years later, Cross is resting in the South Blue heading back towards the Grand Line for some fun and fighting some bounties. He smiled widely as they began near the island closest to Reverse Mountain and let out his signature laugh as they approached for a pit stop just before heading into the Grand Line. During their time in Loguetown, Bellamy had attacked Hunter while Cross picked up the Kama Kama no Mi from a fruit vendor near a bar. Cross met Alcatraz D. Jensen in the bar who seemed to be looking for work and later on helped him defeat Bellamy. Cross set a fruit down in front of Bellamy as he was executed and the fruit became the Bane Bane no Mi which Cross is currently in possession of along with one other unnamed Devil Fruit according to Otto Labrogue. Cross was seen calling Hunter his "Daughter" which further shows he feels Hunter is like a family to him as he immediately came to her rescue when she called for him. He is just about to set sail when his crew mate Otto said they were heading to All Blue and shortly after, heading out to find One Piece.